


Omega and the Beast of Beacon Hills

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sebastian Valet, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beauty and the Beast AU, Biting, Imprisonment, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Scott McCall, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, calming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: He looks down at Stiles and smirks, he offered himself up to save his  friend... why brake the kid's spirit now by telling him he was planning on letting his friend go any way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm I had this idea stuck in my head while at work...  
> I wanted to know what you all think...  
> Sorry it's so short got a thumping head ache

The beast stood over Stiles as he huddled against the wall, he could still hears Scott’s screams as the large furry snarling beast dragged him away. Stiles hoped that the beast had kept to his word and let Scott go free, otherwise him sacrifice himself to him isn’t worth shit. Stiles wiped the tears from his face as he looked up at the red eyed monster as a large clawed hand reached out and grabbed him before hulling him up and pushed him against the brick wall and snarled.

The teen closed his eyes and turned away from him, he waited for the teeth to sink into shoulder the pain of his fleshing being ripped but instead he felt a nose being pressed against his throat and he whimpered. “When was the last time you went into heat?” He growled as he him; Stiles eyes widen and turned to look at him.  
“I…I am not an omega.” He told him, he was scared now…how could he smell that…he thought, he wears a scent concealer to keep the alphas from his village away from him. There was a low a chuckled made his stomach flip and he couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
“Don’t lie to me.” He growled “I can smell your true scent under all that nasty fake beta scent.” He told him, he started to lick his throat and that made the teen flinched and tried to move away from him. 

Large clawed hands grabbed him and held him still “Now when did you have your last heat!” He growled again, as one claw hooked on his shirt and started to rip it.  
“I…I haven’t had one in a month.” Pulling back the beast looked down at him and grinned and Stiles knew he was doomed, that is why he didn’t want to give up Scott he was an omega to…what have I gotten myself into… with a even larger grin his claws went to work as he tore away Stiles’ clothes of his body and then stood back and watched as little scratches he made well up in blood and them trickle down the pale skin…perfect… he thought, as he licked the blood off his claws.  
“You will not have another suppressant as long as you serve me.” He told him, as he captures the teen’s chin and forced the whisky amber orbs to look up at him with a mixture of fear and pain in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

He was only off his suppressants for a week when his heat hit; he was lying in the bed when he felt the pain in his gut and the prickle under his skin. He groaned and pushed himself up in the bed and whimpered to himself as he rubbed his eyes, it was one thing to be the Beast’s play thing but if he takes him during his heat then he will be forever bound to him. He looked around the room and saw that it was still dark out and then snow was falling lightly, pushing himself up on shaky legs as he stumbled over to the windows and open them to let the cold air in. 

He gasped as he felt the cold air hit his fevered skin he shivered but he wasn’t sure if it wasn’t enough so he made his way to the bathroom , he open the door and then ended up flipping himself into the bath tub with a hiss at his already bruises and battered skin. Sitting up and looks at the tapes and then turned on the cold tap before laying back down under the showers spray and just laid there, he knew it wouldn’t stop his heat but it will delay it just a little longer.

It was early in the morning when he woke up he was in a deep sleep when he felt something wasn’t right. He was now sat up right in bed and growled as he sniffed the air before bolting out of his bed and went to Stiles room. He leaned on the door frame and growled as he sniffed the door there was a faint smell of something sweet and musky coming from the room and it made him lick his lip. His body already reacting to the scent, he open the door and walked in to find all the windows were open letting in the winter’s air in. He snarled seeing the bed empty and turned to the bathroom where he could hear the shower running he slammed the door open and looked at the omega curled up in the bath under the ice cold water.

Stiles heard the door slammed open and the crunch of the handle as it got stuck into the wall, he whimpered as the beast looked down at him with his large red eye and growled at the teen. Stiles lips were trembling from the cold the Beast reached out and scooped Stiles up from the bath and held him close as he turned the shower off. He didn’t care that his fur was getting wet he had to warm the teen up, Stiles turned his body into the warmth of the beast his skin was cold so the heat felt like it was burning his skin.

The doors to the room were closed and he was moved down the hall away towards the Beast room “Foolish boy, do you think I wouldn’t be able to smell your heat?” He growled “What we’re hoping to achieve apart from hyperthermia.” He told him as he walked into his room, he notices that Stiles no sobbing into his fur as he held onto him.  
“I…I don’t want my children to see me as a prisoner.” The large red eyed wolf stopped at the foot of his head and sighed as he looked down at the teen’s face as he placed him on the bed.  
“I could leave you, with some toys for this heat.” He asked, Stiles frowned wondering why he was saying that.  
“Why would you do that, I thought…”  
“I want a good mother to my pups not one who had lost their will to live, a good mother makes happy children does it not?” He asked as he grabbed his chin and got him to look up at him. Stiles wasn't sure if it was the heat talking or his frozen brain, but decided to go with the beast.  
“I don’t want a toy.” Stiles mumbled, the beast smiled at him. "But thing will change... I mean it because if you do not I will find way to leave."


End file.
